helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
TRIANGLE
|released = September 2, 2015 |start = June 18, 2015 |end = June 28, 2015 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Week End Survivor (2015) |Next1 = Thank You Very Berry (2015) }} TRIANGLE (TRIANGLE -トライアングル-) is an Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical based on the manga α -Alpha-'' by Kuramochi Fusako, starring Morning Musume '15, Sudo Maasa and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The musical was divided into two versions, ''α and β''. It took place from June 18 through June 28, 2015 at Sunshine Theater. The DVD was on released September 2, 2015, including both versions of the musical and a soundtrack CD. Synopsis People living on planet Alpha heal their hearts and forget about conflict. One day, by divine prophecy, the engagement of king's daughter Sakura is to be arranged. However, Sakura is not told the person's name. Princess Sakura. Asada, Sakura's childhood friend. Lieutenant Kiri, who came from a planet of war. Until they finally reach that fateful day, the feelings of these three people have grown more complicated and intertwined. Based on the work ''α -Alpha-'' by Kuramochi Fusako, a master of the shoujo manga world. The selected SF fantasy story makes its debut stage! Princess Sakura's heart is spun in ''α, and Asada's heart is unraveled in β''; the perspectives and leading roles change in the two stories. "If we touch, my heart will start to overflow." Cast ''Despite not being cast to perform on stage, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and Iikubo Haruna have roles in a VTR. Also, Ogata Risa was cast in the musical before her promotion to Tsubaki Factory and is therefore credited as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. ;From Morning Musume '15 *Fukumura Mizuki as Iota ''(イオタ) *Ikuta Erina as ''Prince Phi ''(ファイ王子) *Sayashi Riho as ''Lieutenant Kiri (キリ中尉) (Lead Role) *Suzuki Kanon as Tosca (トスカ) *Iikubo Haruna as Hyuga ''(ヒューガ) *Ishida Ayumi as ''Sakura (サクラ) (Lead Role) *Sato Masaki as Dice (ダイス) *Kudo Haruka as Asada (アサダ) (Lead Role) *Oda Sakura as Rosewood (ローズウッド) *Ogata Haruna as John Bell (ジョンベル) and Chloe the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのクロエ) *Nonaka Miki as ''Clarus (クラルス) and Rune the Suwa Suwa (スワスワのルーン) *Makino Maria as Lindy the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのリンディ) *Haga Akane as ''Rivet (リベット) and Hop the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのホップ) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ogata Risa as ''Sir Teak ''(チーク卿) and ''Fira the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのフィラ) *Takase Kurumi as ''Pimp ''(ピンプ) and ''Kite the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのカイト) ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as ''Zeta (ゼータ) * as Buna ''(ブナ) and ''Shul the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのシュール) * as ''Ovangkol ''(オバンコール) and ''Navi the Suwa Suwa (スワスワのナビイ) Crew *Draft: Kuramochi Fusako *Screenplay: Shioda Taizo *Director: Yoshida Ken *Music: Ichikawa Jun *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" Original Soundtrack (2014) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack (2016) }} The official soundtrack for the musical was released on July 15, 2015. All of the songs were written by Shioda Taizo and composed and arranged by Ichikawa Jun. It ranked #132 selling 464 copies on the first week. CD Tracklist #Triangle Alpha (トライアングル アルファ) - People of Alpha Star #Sakura no Koi (サクラの恋; Sakura's Love) - Sakura, Asada #Urayamashigariya no Dice (うらやましがり屋のダイス; Envious Dice) - Dice, John Bell #Rosewood no Kokuhaku (ローズウッドの告白; Rosewood's Confession) - Rosewood, Sakura #Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (触れればココロがあふれだす; If We Touch, My Heart Will Start to Overflow) - Kiri #Te wo Hanasanai (手をはなさない; Don't Let Go of My Hand) - Asada, Rosewood Bonus Tracklist The DVD comes with a bonus CD with 10 different tracks. # Triangle Beta (トライアングル ベータ) - People of Alpha Star # Nee, Milk (ねぇ、ミルク; Hey, Milk) - Sakura # Ten no Otsuge (天のお告げ; Heaven's Divine Message) - Iota, Rivet, Zeta # Urayamashigariya no Dice (Kiri no Uwasa ver.) (うらやましがりやのダイス　キリのうわさVer.; Envious Dice (Rumor About Kiri ver.))'' - Dice, John Bell # Iota no Koi (イオタの恋; ''Iota's Love) - Iota, Zeta # Tsukamaero (捕まえろ; Catch)'' - Dice, John Bell, Lindy the Suwa Suwa # Sakura, Tsukanoma no Shiawase (サクラ、束の間の幸せ; ''Sakura, Fleeting Happiness) - Asada, Sakura # Suwa Suwa Shu Shu (スワスワシュシュ) - Chloe the Suwa Suwa, Lindy the Suwa Suwa, Hop the Suwa Suwa # Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (β ver.) (触れればココロがあふれだすβver.; If We Touch, My Heart Will Start to Overflow (β ver.)) - Asada, Sakura, Kiri # Te wo Hanasanai (Sairoku ver.) (手をはなさない(再録ver.); Don't Let Go of My Hand (Re-recorded ver.)) - Asada, Rosewood DVD Tracklist Spoiler warning: Chapter titles may give away plot.''Disc 1 α= # Kiri no Koujou ~ Overture (キリの口上～オーバーチュア; ''Speech from Kiri ~ Overture) ♪Triangle Alpha (トライアングル アルファ) # Sakura to Asada, Mujakina Yasashii Jikan (サクラとアサダ、無邪気な優しい時間; Sakura and Asada, Innocent, Gentle Time) ♪Nee, Milk (ねぇ、ミルク; Hey, Milk) # ♪Suwa Suwa to Te wo Tsunaide (♪スワスワと手をつないで; Hand in Hand with the Suwa Suwa) # Joou Iota. Ten no Otsuge (女王イオタ。天のお告げ; Queen Iota. Heaven's Divine Message) ♪Ten no Otsuge (天のお告げ) # Sakura, Koi wo Shiru. (サクラ、恋を知る。; Sakura, Conscious of Love) # ♪Sakura no Koi (サクラの恋; Sakura's Love) # Kiri Chuui no Gaikou Shuwan ~ Oukyuu no Rouka de no Kaigou (キリ中尉の外交手腕～応急の廊下での邂逅; Lieutenant Kiri's Diplomatic Skills ~ Chance Encounter in the Corridor Emergency) # ♪Kiri no Densetsu (キリの伝説; The Legend of Kiri) # ♪Koi no Mayoi, Fuan (恋の迷い、不安; Love's Hesitation, Anxiety) # ♪Hime no Kekkon Aite wa Dareda? (姫の結婚相手は誰だ？; Who is the Princess's Husband-to-be?) # Urayamashigaria no Dice. Palace no Ichiba. (うらやましがりやのダイス。パレスの市場。; Envious Dice. Palace Market.) # ♪Urayamashigaria no Dice (うらやましがりやのダイス; Envious Dice) # Rosewood no Kokuhaku. (ローズウッドの告白。; Rosewood's Confession.) # ♪Rosewood no Kokuhaku (ローズウッドの告白; Rosewood's Confession) # Butouba no Triangle. (舞踏場のトライアングル。; Triangle's Ballroom.) # ♪Iota no Koi (♪イオタの恋; Iota's Love) # Suwa Suwa no Lindy, Ichiba ni Mayoikomu. (スワスワのリンディ、市場に迷い込む。; Lindy the Suwa Suwa, Straying into the Market.) # ♪Suwa Suwa Tsukamaero (スワスワ捕まえろ; Catch the Suwa Suwa) # ♪Sakura, Tsukanoma no Shiawase (サクラ、束の間の幸せ; Sakura, Fleeting Happiness) # Sakura no Komoriuta. (サクラの子守唄。; Sakura's Lullaby) # Asada to Rosewood. Sakura, Shitsuren. (アサダとローズウッド。サクラ、失恋。; Asada and Rosewood. Sakura, Heartbroken.) ♪Asada wo Sagashite (アサダを探して; Searching for Asada) # Sakura, Kiri, Konyaku no Gi. (サクラ、キリ、婚約の儀。; Sakura, Kiri, Engagement Ceremony.) # ♪Suwa Suwa Shu Shu (スワスワシュシュ) # ♪Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (触れればココロがあふれだす; If We Touch, My Heart Will Start to Overflow) # Kiri no Kaisou ~ Triangle (キリの回想～トライアングル; Kiri's Memory ~ Triangle) # ♪Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (触れればココロがあふれだす; If We Touch, My Heart Will Start to Overflow) # Curtain Call (カーテンコール) |-|Disc 2 β= # Asada no Koujou ~ Overture (アサダの口上～オーバーチュア; Speech from Asada ~ Overture) ♪Triangle Beta (トライアングル ベータ) # Sakura to Asada to Rosewood (サクラとアサダとローズウッド; Sakura and Asada and Rosewood) ♪Nee, Milk (ねぇ、ミルク; Hey, Milk) # ♪Suwa Suwa to Te wo Tsunaide (♪スワスワと手をつないで; Hand in Hand with the Suwa Suwa) # Joou Iota. Ten no Otsuge (女王イオタ。天のお告げ; Queen Iota. Heaven's Divine Message) ♪Ten no Otsuge (天のお告げ) # Asada, Munasawagi. (アサダ、胸騒ぎ。; Asada, Apprehension.) # ♪Sakura no Koi (サクラの恋; Sakura's Love) # Kiri to Sakura to Asada ~ Oukyuu de no Kaigou (キリとサクラとアサダ～王宮での邂逅; Kiri and Sakura and Asada ~ Encounter at the Royal Palace) # ♪Asada no Kunou (アサダの苦悩; Asada's Agony) # Urayamashigaria no Dice. Palace no Ichiba. (うらやましがりやのダイス。パレスの市場。; Envious Dice. Palace Market.) # ♪Urayamashigaria no Dice (Kiri no Uwasa ver.) (うらやましがりやのダイス　キリのうわさVer.; Envious Dice (Rumor About Kiri ver.)) # Butouba no Triangle. (舞踏場のトライアングル。; Triangle's Ballroom) # Rosewood no Kokuhaku. (ローズウッドの告白。; Rosewood's Confession.) # ♪Rosewood no Kokuhaku (ローズウッドの告白; Rosewood's Confession) # Suwa Suwa no Lindy, Ichiba ni Mayoikomu. (スワスワのリンディ、市場に迷い込む。; Lindy the Suwa Suwa, Straying into the Market.) # ♪Suwa Suwa Tsukamaero (スワスワ捕まえろ; Catch the Suwa Suwa) # ♪Alpha Hoshi no Hime (♪アルファ星の姫; Princess of Planet Alpha) # ♪Sakura, Tsukanoma no Shiawase (サクラ、束の間の幸せ; Sakura, Fleeting Happiness) # Rosewood no Himitsu. (ローズウッドの秘密。; Rosewood's Secret.) # Asada to Rosewood. (アサダとローズウッド。; Asada and Rosewood.) # Triangle Beta. (トライアングル ベータ。) # ♪Iota no Koi (♪イオタの恋; Iota's Love) # ♪Suwa Suwa Shu Shu (スワスワシュシュ) # ♪Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (β ver.) (触れればココロがあふれだすβver.; If We Touch, My Heart Will Start to Overflow (β ver.)) # ♪Te wo Hanasanai (手をはなさない; Don't Let Go of My Hand) # Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily DVD overall ranking Total Reported Sales: 5,297* Videos Engeki Joshibu Musical "Triangle" Special Announcement Video 演劇女子部 ミュージカル「TRIANGLE-トライアングル-」オリジナルサウンドトラック 発売決定！|People of Alpha Star - Triangle Alpha (Audio Only) Trivia *This is the first theatrical play to feature the 12th generation. Gallery TRIANGLEallcast.jpg CIi98t0UsAAIwcg.jpg|Sakura PaVwp1RBKczORCMLTCQwZ6tb6P4.jpg|Sakura CIi95lXVAAEUbzc.jpg|Lieutenant Kiri .facebook_1435490777650.jpg|Lieutenant Kiri CIi98wLUMAAz1ag.jpg|Asada CIi-AKSUAAAYz9R.jpg|Rosewood CIi95k1UkAAknSD.jpg|Iota CIi-KatUAAA1Ff8.jpg|Zeta CIi-ANfUcAEdG6d.jpg|Dice .facebook_1435818305486.jpg|Dice CIi-DT6UsAAbIL7.jpg|John Bell CIi-DaVUAAA0msd.jpg|Clarce / Rune the Suwa Suwa CIi-G wUsAEo6pn.jpg|Lindy the Suwa Suwa CIi-HCSUYAAK3Po.jpg|Rivet / Hop the Suwa Suwa Risaogatatriangle.jpg|Sir Teak / Fira the Suwa Suwa Kurumitakasetriangle.jpg|Pimp / Kite the Suwa Suwa External Links *Musical Details: Gekipro *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Morning Musume Category:Sudo Maasa Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:2015 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:2015 DVDs Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:2015 Musicals